csofandomcom-20200223-history
Luger P08
|gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = * (Ori & Gold) * (Silver) |damageB = * (Ori) * (Gold) * (Silver) *63 (10th) |damageC = * (Ori) * (Gole) * (Silver) *140 (10th) |accuracy = 65% |recoil = 30% |magazine = *8 / 120 *16 / 300 (Silver) |fire = Semi-automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 87% |weightloaded = 0% |used = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |variant = |system = luger / lugerg / lugers |image = |knockback = *8% (Ori & Gold) *10% (Silver) |stun = 26% |source = Mileage Auction }} Luger P08 ('''P'arabellum 19'08')'' is a pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview An all time favorite pistol among German officers during World War II and the best spoils of war to the Allied Forces. It is fed with 8 rounds of 9mm Parabellum. Advantages *Can be enchanced *Does not affect player speed *Cheap ammunition cost *High reserve ammunition *High damage *High knockback and stun powers (Silver variant only) Disadvantages *Long reload time *Low rate of fire *Low clip size *Low accuracy *Low knockback power (except Silver variant) Variants Gold= Luger Gold Gold version of Luger P08 that can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It shares the same performance with the original Luger. |-| Silver= This is a 16-round anti-zombie version of Luger P08 that can only be obtained after purchasing Blair. It does higher damage and knockback power to zombies. However, it can only be used by Blair in Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. |-| 10th Anniversary= A special edition that is released to commemorate 10th year anniversary of CSO. Does higher damage and has chrome effect. Tips Events Normal= *Japan: 13 April 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia: 27 July 2011. *Turkey: 21 August 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Silver= *Japan: 27 July 2011. *Indonesia: 23 July 2012. *CSN:Z: 4 May 2016. |-| Gold= *Japan: 24 November 2010. *Indonesia: 2 January 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 5 June 2013. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: *May: Seen with Luger P08 or Luger Gold in some posters. *Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition): Seen with Luger P08 or Luger Gold in some posters. Terrorist: *Arctic Avengers: Seen in posters. *Blair: The Luger Silver is Blair's personal sidearm. Gallery Luger P08= File:Luger_viewmodel.png|View model File:Luger_fire_last.png|Ditto, breech opened. Note the S'' engraved on the slide File:Luger_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Luger_shopmodel.png|Shop model Leet luger.jpg|An Elite Crew member with a Luger in his holster Luger.gif|Store preview P2 034.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster lugercp.jpg|China poster File:Vintage_collection.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Arcticavengerwithluger.jpg|CSN:Z poster Cs assault0088.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Snapshot_20131026_1016100.jpg|Obtained from Indonesian event Snapshot_20150528_1904490.jpg|Obtained from Code Box luger hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Gold= File:Lugerg_viewmodel.png|View model File:Lugerg_worldmodel.png|World model File:Lugerg_shopmodel.png|Shop model ChoijiyoonLE goldluger2.png|Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) with Luger Gold 943295_465848446823851_1602959212_n.jpg|May with Luger Gold glg.jpeg|South Korea poster Cs italy0050.jpg|In-game screenshot Gold_luger_obtaincbox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Silver= File:Lugers_viewmodel.png|View model 9007817730064980.jpg|In-game screenshot 015.jpg|High quality close up File:Lugers_worldmodel.png|World model File:Lugers_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Lugers_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Expert= Luger_6_vmdl.png|View model Luger_6_wmdl.png|World model Luger P08 Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= Luger_8_vmdl.png|View model Luger_8_wmdl.png|World model |-| 10th Anniversary= File:Lugergs_viewmodel.png|View model Firing sound Reloading sound Slide pulling Trivia *There is an '''S' symbol printed on the weapon's breech, better seen when the user dryfires it. *This pistol was in service since the first World War. *This is the only pistol that is held correctly, where the supporting hand is wrapped around the fingers of the shooting hand, rather than using the default "tea cupping" grip (supporting hand cupping the base of shooting hand, extremely unrecommeded in real life). External links *Luger P08 pistol at Wikipedia. Category:Pistol Category:9mm user Category:World War II weapons Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Light weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants